


What Jumin Han Does In Secret.

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jumin Han Can Into K-Pop, K-Pop - Freeform, Suho and Sehun are kind of like the real-life versions of Jumin Han, mysmess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: What Jumin Han Does In secret.Not that Elizabeth the 3rd could tell on him.Or: "Jumin Han Can Into K-Pop."





	What Jumin Han Does In Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

Another long day at the office had gone by, and Jumin Han had just arrived back home at his sophisticated penthouse in a South Korean city.

He greeted Elizabeth the 3rd, his precious companion animal, and petted her soft fur, leaving his keys and his cellular phone on the rich marble counter.

Time to relax for a bit, he went through a quick mental overview of the day in his mind as he made his way over to where he kept the wine stored.

He poured himself a generous - yet still reasonable - amount of the satin-ey dark red liquid and walked over to the sitting area of the large penthouse where the television and the lounging sofas were set up.

Picking up the remote and setting it to a particular channel, he paid intrigued attention to what was on the screen and sat down, crossing his legs in a gentlemanly way.

It was a channel that was highlighting one of those interesting pop culture things - was that right? - that a lot of people seemed to be "into", especially with the Korean wave that was going on.

Korean pop culture was positively blowing up practically all over the world. Well, mostly in the United States of America.

Americans really seemed to be interested in South Korea these days.

It was ... a channel that was covering K-pop?

He'd come across such a thing before, but he hadn't previously spent as much time, focusing on it as he was now.

He paid attention as a group of guys that went by the group name of "EXO" strutted about on the screen, and the music was actually pretty good.

After some time had passed, Jumin was getting really into this new and fascinating experience, so much so that he actually started dancing to it.

He attempted to re-enact the moves that he was seeing on the screen.

Suddenly, his mobile device started to ring from the kitched, interrupting his "experimentation process".

It was Jaehee Kang, briefly calling to discuss a few key points about the next business day.

After he hung up the call, Jumin went to the messenger to see what was taking place therein.

~~~~~~~~~~

The MC: *The MC has entered the chatroom.*

Jumin Han: *Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.*

The MC: "Hello, Jumin.~ ♡ How was your day?"

Jumin Han: "It was, as they say, 'business as usual'. Productive, but not overly busy. I hope that your day was a lovely one, MC."

The MC: "Awh, that's so sweet of you. Thank you."

Jumin Han: "You're welcome. It's relaxing to come home to Elizabeth the 3rd and some wine, but I'd very much like to spend another evening with you also."

Jaehee Kang: *Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.*

The MC: "Oh, Jumin. (/~\\)"

Jaehee Kang: "MC is staying at my apartment for a few days, Mr. Han. I saw that she was blushing and decided to check the messenger. Maybe I should make an exit."

Jumin Han: "Blushing? I wish that I could witness it again for myself. Shall I try a few experiments in person?"

Jaehee Kang: Uhm, Mr. Han ... I'm still here. *Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.*"

707: *707 has entered the chatroom.*

The MC: "Oh my gosh . . . . Jumin. (/~\\)"

707: "Heya, MC. Heya, Mr. Cat Mom. :3"

The MC: "Heya, God Seven. How's it going?"

Jumin Han: "Please cease and desist. Do not call me that anymore. And stop calling me about visiting Elizabeth the 3rd."

707: "Awh, but I miss our Little Elly!~ I'll give you my newest edition of the modern 'PlayGuy' dating book ... you know, for research purposes and such."

Jumin Han: "That title makes it seem like a trashy work. Don't come over. Never come over."

707: "Awh, fine! >:( Hey, MC. Guess what I found whilst hacking into our favourite CEO-in-line's CCTV security cameras to check on Elly?"

The MC: "Oh, no ... what did you do now, Seven? Hahaha."

707: *Sends a screenshot and a GIF of Jumin Han doing the nae nae like Sehun Oh from EXO-K.*

Jumin Han: ". . . ."

The MC: ". . . ."

707: "Hahahahaha. That's your Boyfriend, MC! xD"

The MC: ". . . ."

Jumin Han: ". . . ."

The MC: *The MC has left the chatroom.*

Jaehee Kang: *Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.*

707: "Heya, Robot Jaehee. :)"

Jaehee Kang: "You guys, MC just got a nosebleed and then fainted. Oh, what in the world is that stuff that you sent, Luciel? I did not intend to see my supervisor in such a manner."

Jumin Han: "I'm on my way to your apartment for MC right now."

707: "I'm guessing that that was a lot for MC's blushy little self to handle. Hehehehehe.~"

Jaehee Kang: "Oh, dear."

Jumin Han: *Jumin Han has left the chatroom.*

Jaehee Kang: *Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.*

ZEN: *ZEN has entered the chatroom.*

707: "Heya, Zen."

ZEN: *ZEN has left the chatroom.*

707: "Well, Yoosung is bound to show up any moment now . . . . Heya, Yoosung. Ahead of time. *707 has left the chatroom.*"

Yoosung⭐: "*Yoosung⭐ has entered the chatroom.* Guys? *Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom.*

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


End file.
